The Adventures of Will Beagle, Boy Wizard
by darkmoore
Summary: Post Hogwarts - Side Story to Honeychurch series. Please read author notes to know how each chapter fits into the main stories.
1. Mum! There are birds chasing me!

Will Beagle & the Acceptance Letters  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
William "Will" Beagle was your average everyday boy living with his widowed mother, Mrs. Charlotte Beagle in the average everyday town of St. Mary's Mead when one day when he was walking home from the local playground he noticed that he was being followed. No, not noticed, he felt like he was being followed. Yes, he was indeed being followed, but not by whom he expected, the school bully, Jack Grady, but rather by three large birds that was swooping in on where he stood. Well Will Beagle may be brave but he certainly isn't stupid, he took of running to his house as quick as his legs would carry him.   
  
Will ran fast and he ran far, and finally he reached the kitchen door of his house, ran through and slams the door shut screaming "Mum! Mum! There's a bunch of birds after me! Mum!"   
  
Of course, Mrs. Beagle being a no-nonsense woman looks at her son skeptically as if what he had just said couldn't possibly be true. That is until she hears the sounds of birds pecking at her sitting room window. Calmly she walks over to it and flings the curtains open to reveal three owls sitting on their window sill.   
  
"I told you mum," scolds Will, "I told you there were some birds after me."   
  
However, Mrs. Beagle wasn't so sure, she had never heard of three owls out in the middle of the day before chasing little boys on their way home from the playground. Nor had she ever seen owl with pieces of paper tied to their legs before.  
  
Grabbing the broom from behind the kitchen door, Mrs. Beagle walks outside to see how the birds will react to her. As she approaches, as if on cue, all three birds lift up a leg to deliver their messages. Apprehensively she approached them and relieved the owls of their burdens, with each in turn flying off as soon as she took their letters from them. "That was the damned thing I have ever seen." said Mrs. Beagle out loud.  
  
All three letters in her hand were addressed to her son, William Beagle, Kitchen Window, Number 19, Jenkins Drive, St. Mary's Mead. Shocked Mrs. Beagle brought the letters inside and sat down at the table and opened the first one she came to and it read…  
  
Dear Mr. Beagle,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Mrs. Beagle was astounded by what she read; she put the first letter down and picked up another…  
  
Dear Mr. Beagle,  
  
We are pleased to invite you to join the student body of the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 1.   
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Angus Evanston,  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
And the last letter she picked up and read…  
  
Dear Mr. Beagle,  
  
We are very pleased to inform you that we here at the Ravenbeaux Academy Magical Learning would like to invite to join the student body of our school. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 7.   
  
Yours truly,  
  
Rudella St. James,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Mrs. Beagle sat there dumb founded; she didn't know whether to take this all as a great joke or to take it seriously. She was absolutely beside herself with indecision, which is until she heard her son speak to her.  
  
"Mum, what do these letters mean?" asked Will while holding all three of the acceptance letters.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, I simply do not know." replied Mrs. Beagle in bewilderment. "I just wish someone would just pop by and explain all this to us."  
  
No sooner had those words left her lips than there was a knock on their front door.   
  
"That's freaky mum, how did you do that?" Will asked.  
  
"Don't be silly, that's probably the postman or Ms. Wilkins from down the street, go see who it is." admonished Mrs. Beagle.  
  
When Will opened the door, there was no postman and nor was there Ms. Wilkins, but instead a woman wearing the oddest assortment of clothing he had every seen on a person in his time. This lady was wearing goulashes, a pair of mittens, a baseball cap and what looked like to be a man's business suit. The lady looked at him and said "You must be William Beagle, my name is Harvetta Fineburch from the Office of Magical Education Introductions, are your parents at home?"  
  
"Mum," Will called out, "there's a crazy lady at the door for you."  
  
Mrs. Beagle rushed to the door to find her son with a not so amused looking woman in the oddest array of clothing and said, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"You must be Mrs. Charlotte Beagle; hello my name is Harvetta Fineburch and I'm from the Office of Magical Education Introductions. I understand that you have received an invitation for your son to receive an education in the magical arts, is that correct?" stated Ms. Fineburch, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that. Where did you say you were from again?"  
  
"I said my name is Harvetta Fineburch and I'm from the Office of Magical Education Introductions." saying it slower as if she were telling a five year old with a learning disability. "I've come to talk to you about enrolling your son in a school of magical learning for the upcoming term."  
  
After a lengthy discussion, Ms. Fineburch finally convinced them to come to an orientation meeting on July 30th at Number 82, Charring Cross Road, London. After the meeting and if they were still interested they would be taken to Diagon Alley, along with several other families in the same situation as they, to do there shopping for the items on their school lists.  
  
Then followed another discussion of tuition and payment scheduled that bored Will so he got up and went to play in his room leaving his mother to deal with lady wearing the crazy clothes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later Will and his mother found themselves standing in front of a boarded up building at Number 82, Charring Cross Road, which is where they were to receive more information about Will's magical education. They entered the building through its front door, but instead of finding a dark and empty unused store front, they encountered a very nice meeting hall. After about two hours of a grueling and utterly boring presentation of magical education, many of the parents wanted to just send their children to these schools just to be able to get and walk around for a bit.  
  
So Harvetta Fineburch led the group out of the old store front down the street to the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside she continued to explain the various features of the magical world as she took them through to the other side where the entrance to Diagon Alley lay. Once they were in the alley, she handed out maps of the alley to the various parents that had the shops they needed to go to marked in red and ones that they might like to just look at marked in yellow and told them all to meet back at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron by 5:30 pm.  
  
Fearfully, Mrs. Beagle brought her son to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as she was told that this could take the longest as students needed to be fitted for their clothes and together they went in the little shop. Mrs. Beagle felt painfully out of place in the shop, in this whole alley if truth be known, but luckily one of the sales clerks came up to them and asked "Hogwarts dear?"  
  
Mrs. Beagle replied "No, Honeychurch." This response seemed to catch the attention of a tall, good looking young man with black hair and glasses. Will never once seemed to notice him, but Mrs. Beagle sure did.  
  
"Well, that's a different uniform then isn't it?" replied the sales clerk with a smile and stood Will up on a stool in front of the three way mirror and began to take measurements.   
  
While Will was being measured for his uniform, Mrs. Beagle approached an elderly witch and asked if she was in charge. When she replied yes, Mrs. Beagle went on to ask in a hushed tone, "How much is this all going to cost me? You see, I'm not very good with your kind of money and I'm not sure about anything."  
  
Madame Malkin replied with a kind face and equally hushed tones, "Now don't worry dear, we'll work something out when your son has finished with his measurements, but I must return to my customer right now, before my shop girls eat him alive."  
  
Soon Madame Malkin was once again engrossed in conversation with the gentleman who kept throwing glances over at her and Will. Then the elderly witch looked at the young man a smile of pure admiration and said "Oh, Mr. Potter."  
  
Soon the young man left the store and Will's new clothes were finished being altered. "Now how much is all of this going to be?" asked Mrs. Beagle with her pocket book of the counter starting to dig out her money.   
  
"Oh don't worry about that dear" said Madame Malkin.  
  
"But I have to pay you, I can't just take things without paying…" began Mrs. Beagle.  
  
"There's no need to worry," explained Madame Malkin, "that man who just left already paid your bill."  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked a disbelieving mother.  
  
Madame Malkin smiled and said, "My dear, when Harry Potter shines his light on you, all you can do is stand back and watch new things grow. Now you've got a few more things to buy I do believe and we have some more new students coming in to the shop, so off with you now."  
  
'Why would a complete stranger do that?' thought Mrs. Beagle, but she was brought out of her reverie by Will saying "Your sure this isn't a dress right?" to the sales girl, who was giggling the whole time.  
  
Next Will and his mum went to Flourish and Blotts to buy all of Will's new text books for school. There again Mrs. Beagle spotted that same young man talking to one of the store employees. She also saw the two men looking at her and Will when they entered the store, but they were soon helped by a girl asking "May I help you find your things today?"  
  
Once the girl had helped Will find all of his school books, parchment, quills, ink bottles and something called 'Quidditch Through the Ages,' whatever that was and they made their way up to the front counter to pay for their books. Once again Mrs. Beagle got her pocket book out to pay, but was stopped by the store manager, who she remembered was the one talking to the young man when they entered.  
  
"There's no need Misses that has been taken care of already. Millie, why don't you pack those books up for these lovely people today?" said the store manager and started to walk away, but Mrs. Beagle stopped him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that has been taken care of already'? There must be some mistake; we haven't paid for anything yet. Does this have something to do with the tall young man with the glasses?"  
  
The store manager simply smiled and "I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to say, have a good day."  
  
As they left Flourish and Blotts, Will turned to his mother and asked, "Is there something wrong with our money mum, no one seems willing to take it from us?"  
  
"I guess so Will, but let's not hold our breath, who knows how long our luck will hold." smiled his mother.  
  
Next they went to the apothecary where Will got his potions kit, cauldron, brass scales and glass phials. In this store, they had to pay for everything themselves, which made Mrs. Beagle a bit happier. Though she was suddenly glad for the help that young man gave them or else she would have not enough money.  
  
Next they went through the alley getting his dragon hide gloves and telescope and finally the last thing they needed to buy was a wand. So they walked down the alley to a door that read 'Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' and entered into the narrow and shabby store to hear a tinkling bell somewhere in the back ringing. It was a tiny place with only a spindly chair which didn't look like it could hold up the dust that covered it. Suddenly there was old Mr. Ollivander looking at them with an amused look on his face as if he knew everything in the world there was to know but wasn't about to tell any of it.  
  
"You must be Mr. Beagle." stated Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked an astonished Will.  
  
The only reply the old wizard gave was a smile and then went into his task of finding the right wand for young Will Beagle. As his measuring tape took every conceivable measurement of the human body Mr. Ollivander starting bringing wands for Will to try. Will barely held on to any of them, before Mr. Ollivander would pull them away and say "No not that one," or "How about this one," or "No, no, that will never do."  
  
Finally after twenty minutes of this, the old wizard put a wand into Will's hand that made his whole arm feel warm and tiny red sparks flew out the end of it. "Ah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said, "Willow, 11 inches, dragon heartstring, very supple." With that Mrs. Beagle paid for the wand and they left the store.  
  
As the two started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Will spotted several other children carrying cages with owls, toads, rats, cats and other such animals. He turned to his mum and asked "Mum, can I have a pet to? It says on the book list that I can have one."  
  
"Well, I don't know, Will, they might be expensive, I don't know if we have enough of these galleons left." answered his mother. Though secretly she have loved nothing more than buy her son a pet, but she had to be practical about these things.  
  
"Can we just go and look Mum? Just to see?" Will asking in a way that bordered on a whine.  
  
"Well alright," so they went into the Magical Menagerie, which was right across from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, to have a look around. In the store they found Madame Malkin, who was buying some owl treats for her owl.  
  
"Well hello there again." said the elderly which when she recognized the pair, "coming in to buy you an owl I suspect."  
  
"No," replied Will "we've just come to look. I'm not sure we can afford…." but he was stopped in mid-sentence by a look from his mother.  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Madame Malkin, "why don't you have a look around and that witch behind the counter can answer all your questions." Then she turned to the witch behind the counter and began to talking to her in a hushed voice.  
  
While the two were looking at all the different animals in the smelly shop, Mrs. Beagle she swore she heard phrases like '…one I told you…' and '…you know he'd want to…' then she turned to ask the clothier what she was going on about, but she was gone. So Mrs. Beagle decided it was time to return to the wizard pub, but the witch behind the counter engaged them in conversation as if to deliberately stall them from leaving. She began talking about a few of the medium sized owls she had that were reasonably priced, when Madame Malkin appeared again.  
  
The menagerie witch looked at Madame Malkin who nodded her head yes and tried to cover by saying "Made it half way back to my shop and I forgot my owl treats, I don't think my owl would be to happy about that now would she?" then she grabbed her bag and walked back out the store.  
  
Unknown to the Beagles, but Madame Malkin had apparated to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, since she had no idea where to find Harry Potter, but everyone in the alley knew in order to find him, just go to the joke shop and let them know you're your looking. It was the twins who told the elderly witch to go ahead and they would pay for it out of Harry's portion of the shop. He'd never miss it anyway.  
  
"Now which owl did you like young man?" asked the cranky Menagerie witch.  
  
"Does this have something to do with that young man with glasses?" Mrs. Beagle asked the witch while she was getting an owl cage down from the shelf.  
  
The cranky witch just looked innocent and said "Well it's like this deary, that young man with glasses as you called him is named Harry Potter, and if he says you're to use his money to buy something, then that's how it is and there's no use complaining about it." Then she turned back to Will and said "Which one was it again?"  
  
Will looked at him mother with the biggest eyes he could make and asked "Is it okay mum?"  
  
"Well I guess it is, whether we like it or not." replied Mrs. Beagle with a half laugh, and soon they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron with a very lovely medium sized brown owl in tow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening as Will and his mother were sitting at the dinner table discussing their day; Will asked his mother "Why did you keep asking everyone in all the shops about that man with glasses?"  
  
"Because, it seems that he paid for the majority of your things today including Merlin here."   
  
Merlin, who was sitting on one of the chair backs at the table, was listening to the conversation in the room. Will had named his owl Merlin because he couldn't think have any other wizard names and he liked that one the best anyway.  
  
"Why would he do that mum?"  
  
"I don't know Will, I just don't know. I do think it would a really nice thing if you sent a letter to thank him for his generosity in Diagon Alley today."  
  
"Do you think he has e-mail?" asked Will.  
  
Mrs. Beagle sighed "I don't have any idea, but you know, isn't that what Merlin is for?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued in Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note:  
  
The acceptance letter from Hogwarts is the exact same one that Harry Potter recieved in the first book. It's not plagarism, just reusing the same form letter that was used by Hogwarts. 


	2. Dear Mum, Dear Son

Will Beagle & Dear Mum, Dear Son  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This letter was written sometime between Chapter 7 and Chapter 9 of Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. Also, I know that there are typographic errors; I was trying to make it sound like an 11-year-old boy had written the letter. I used my niece and nephew's letters to me as a reference.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Sorry that's it been awhile since I've written to you. I really love it here! I've got a new best friend, his name is Xander and he is my roommate here at school. It's the best! Everyone in the same year, I'm a first year, usually share a dorm room, that's why its so big I guess, but in our year, there's only two boys, the rest are all girls. I bet they are crowded on their end of the castle.  
  
Oh yeah, the school is in a castle, a real castle with ghosts and everything. Ghosts are real Mum! Can you believe it? When Professor Potter met us at the train station and explained to us the rules, then he walked us up to the castle on a cobblestone road. At first when we got to the castle it looked like it had been bombed out, but after we rung the bell at the gate, it turned into a wonderful castle. Professor Potter, he's our class sponsor and he'll stick with us until we graduate, anyway, he said that was a false image to protect the students against non magic folk who would be scared of us and anyone who wanted to harm us. You'd like him Mum, he's the coolest ever.  
  
Anyway, when he brought us into the entrance hall, he had us wait before we went into the dining hall before we were inspected by the Headmistress. She's nice, she reminds me of Ms. Wilkins, if Ms. Wilkins ever laughed. Anyway, while we were waiting a ghost came through the wall and looked at us like we shouldn't have been there. He said he was a former Headmaster, but I can't spell his name, sorry, and that when he died he didn't want to leave the school so he didn't. But he sure scared the girls, it was funny.  
  
Anyway, Professor Potter teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and we're learning loads of stuff, but he keeps giving us homework, more than anyone else. Maybe it's because he's new here to, Professor Fitzhugh, she's the Charms teacher, said this is his first year at the school. Maybe he'll get over this homework thing he has. Besides teaching that class, he is also the flying instructor. I flew a broom mum, I really did, just like in those books I had from when I was a kid. Except none of the witches here have green skin or warts on their noses.  
  
He taught us all about flying on broom sticks and he even let us solo. Xander is really good at it, he got to lead everyone in class when we did laps around field. I had to stay beside Professor Potter because I was the only one who didn't have magical parents and had never seen it done before. Its okay, he was funny and told me I did great, later he let me and Xander got flying together. I wish you could meet him.  
  
That reminds me can Xander come home with me for Christmas? His dad is dead and his step-mum doesn't like him at all and his older brother is moping over some lost love or something. I don't think he has anywhere really to go. He can stay at school, some of the older students said it was permitted, but he shouldn't spend Christmas alone.  
  
I miss you, love, Will  
  
P.S. Some cookies might be nice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Will,   
  
I swear I'll never get used to having Merlin sweep in on me like that. I'm not used to owls in the daytime for that matter.  
  
I'm glad you're having a great time at school. This professor of yours, is his name Harry Potter? I heard of him that day we went to Diagon Alley. He was in the robe shop when we went in to have your uniform fitted. You were probably to busy to remember. If it's the same man that is.  
  
What is Defense Against the Dark Arts? I don't know I like the sound of that. It sounds dangerous, are they teaching you how to fight or something? You're going to make my black hair turn white. Also, homework is good for you, makes you use your mind. Helps stretch that muscle between your ears young man.  
  
Flying on a broom stick huh? I think your pulling my leg, no one can fly on a broom stick, its impossible even if magic is real. You'll just have to show me.  
  
Ghosts are real? Well honestly I always thought so myself. When I was a girl, I thought I saw them all the time, but later told myself, it was just my imagination. I guess it wasn't after all. Maybe now that I know they are real, I'll start to see them again. I hope I meet someone friendly.  
  
I'm going to borrow Merlin before I send this letter to you. I tried to find Diagon Alley again, but couldn't, but I was warned I may not be able to since I'm a Muggle. So I'm going to write to that lady of the Department of Magical Education and see if she has a suggestion for me. I just hope she still isn't wearing those awful clothes.  
  
As for your friend Xander coming home with you for Christmas, I don't know, I have to think about it. I would need permission from his guardian before I said yes, so see what you can do about it. Has he ever lived in the non magic world before? He may not want to come on that account.  
  
I've baked you a box of cookies and sending then with Merlin, I hope they aren't broken by the time you get them, otherwise you'll have a box of crumbs.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Love Mum.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Dear Mrs Beagle

Will Beagle & Dear Mrs. Beagle  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This letter was written during Chapter 13 of Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Mrs. Beagle,  
  
You of course, don't know me, but my name is Harry Potter and I am the class sponsor of the year that your son Will is a part of. Don't worry this isn't a letter to let you know that he's done something wrong; in fact it is quite the opposite. You're son is an amazing young man. It seems that young Mr. Malfoy can't go home this year and since he has no where else to go, he will be the only student here all through the Christmas holidays. So your son has elected to stay with his best friend in order for him to have someone to share this time of year with.   
  
Will has told me on several occasions that he is an only child and that his father passed on several years ago. However, that would mean that you would have no one to spend Christmas with this year. It seems that your son is, as it were, caught between a rock and a hard place.  
  
So I decided to take that burden off of his young shoulders and asking you to come visit him here at school for the Christmas holiday. I have already sent an owl to station master at Kings Cross Station informing him of your impending visit to the school, so your ticker has been taken care of. Also, you would more than welcome to stay in the guest quarters here at the school as long as you like.  
  
I am waiting your return owl with your answer.  
  
With sincerest regards,   
  
Professor Harry J. Potter  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Christmas Shopping in Diagon Alley

Christmas Shopping in Diagon Alley  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This chapter takes place prior to Chapter 14 of Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Mrs. Beagle,  
  
Per your request to do some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley for your son's gifts, all you need to do is return to the store front you went to for orientation at Number 82 Charring Cross Road and ask the receptionist for directions. That's part of her job to help the Muggle parents of magical children.  
  
If you need further assistance, please feel free to write me again.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Harvetta Fineburch  
  
Office of Magical Education Introductions  
  
Department of Magical Education  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
* * * * *  
  
On Saturday morning Charlotte Beagle found herself at Number 82 Charring Cross Road, London, to ask the receptionist how to find the Muggle entrance to Diagon Alley. The slender girl, who couldn't be more than 18, if she was a day, was helpful to her and personally took her to the door leading into the Leaky Cauldron. Where she quickly found her way to the bar and asked Old Tom if he could help her with the brick wall into the alley, which he was glad to do and soon she was off down the lane of small shops to do some Christmas shopping.  
  
Charlotte found her way into many different shops including Quality Quidditch Supply where she was completely bewildered by how grown men would carry on about a simple broomstick. However, she lingered there long enough to wonder if Will would like a broom for Christmas, but left before she talked herself into the purchase.  
  
Her next stop was at Eeylops Owl Emporium, where she bought a package of owl treats for Merlin. She was becoming very found of the owl, as he always brought her a letter from Will, whom she had missed very much. She knew she should not allow herself to get like this, as boys often had to have adventures in order to become men, but she still missed the little boy she read night time stories to.  
  
Soon she found the shop she truly wanted to see, Flourish and Blotts, the magical book store. She entered the musty smelling shop with its new and ancient texts sitting on shelves and in piles on the floor and she wondered through looking at subject matter and titles of books. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and so many others, she didn't know where to start.  
  
Soon a young clerk stopped and asked, "Do you need some help madam?" with a cracking voice as if he just entered puberty.  
  
"Actually, yes, you probably could," she started with a smile, "I was shopping for Christmas gifts for my son, he's up at boarding school studying magic, and I was wondering what kind of books first years would like to look at. Also, I wanted something for myself, some light reading I think just to get into the magical mood."  
  
The clerk looked her and up and down and decided that she was a Muggle, but was one of those who wanted to understand their magical child. This was quite amazing since he didn't look like he was the brightest candle of the lot.   
  
"Well madam, for you I would suggest something over here in this section." which was the Muggle parents of Magical children section. He helped her find a title or two that would be helpful and then they turned their attention to Will's present.  
  
"Well most kids go crazy over Quidditch, so a book about that should be in order, has he mentioned the game to you at all?" he asked with a toothy grin.  
  
"Is that the game played on broom sticks and flying on them with balls trying to knock you off of them?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be Quidditch." he replied.  
  
"He loves flying, but I don't think he plays the game, he has mentioned something about attending games at school though."  
  
"He's probably too young to play, you have to be a second year and above to play at Hogwarts. No matter, this is a nice book about the game." he said as he handed her a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages.'  
  
"I'm sorry; he bought this book, when we came in before the start of term. I think he may have worn it out before he even got on the train." Charlotte said with a laugh.  
  
The clerk put the book back on the stack of books and went done the games section and selected another nice, but moderately priced book, which she decided to buy.  
  
"I was also wondering do you have any information on a man named Harry Potter?" she asked without really looking at the clerk, who suddenly had a glassy look in his eye.  
  
"Yes, madam, everyone knows Harry Potter." From the way he said 'Harry Potter' she could almost feel the respect and admiration should ooze of the young man and he continued, "Well, we have some written information about him, but it is vastly incomplete. He refuses to give interviews unless he has to and has refuted almost every word written about him. However, we do have a book about modern historical facts where he is featured."  
  
Some time later after Charlotte made her purchases; she found herself in front of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and decided to go into the shop. She had been very helpful to her once before, maybe she would be again.  
  
"Hello dear, anything I can do for you today?" asked Madame Malkin when she entered the store.  
  
"I hope so, you probably do not remember me, but I was in here over the past summer to get my son fitted for his uniform and a young man with glasses helped me buy paying for our robes and I think his name is Harry Potter. Could you be so kind as to tell me about him, since you seem to know him so well."  
  
"Oh yes, dear, I remember you. We helped your son get an owl that day if I remember correctly." replied the elderly witch.  
  
"Yes, that was the best thing he ever got to hear him talk about it." said a beaming mother.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm the best qualified to answer that question about Mr. Potter, but I do know of someone who knows him better and he knows himself. Just give me a moment." Then the witch turned and walked to an assistant and spoke in hushed tones.  
  
A few moments later Madame Malkin returned and said "If you come with me dear, I can take you to the best place in the world to have that question answered." So the two went off down the alley to a small shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and entered. Inside the joke shop were three young men with the reddest hair she had ever seen.  
  
"Hello boys," called out Madame Malkin, "I have someone here who I thought would benefit from coming in to meet you."  
  
"Really?" asked one of the twins. "What can we do you for you?" stated the other.  
  
"Well this lady here asked me to tell her all about Harry Potter and I thought there would be no better people in alley who could explain better than you." Then Madame Malkin turned back to Charlotte. "I'll leave you in their care then I think dear. This is Fred and George Weasley and over there with the customer is their younger brother Ron, they can answer your questions. Oh just to be safe, don't eat any of the sweets they might offer, this is a joke shop remember." and then she was gone, back to her own store.  
  
"What did you need to know…" one began, "…about our good mate, Harry?" the other finished.  
  
Quickly she explained to the twins what had happened last time she was in Diagon Alley and what he had done for them and wondered why he would do it and who he was to begin with.  
  
"Ah for that, you should probably talk to our younger brother Ron, he's Harry's best mate."  
  
As soon as Ron was finished with his customer, the twins called him over and introduced him to Mrs. Beagle and told him why she was there. "Hmmm, I think this could take awhile." said Ron, "Why don't we go to one of the cafés and have a something to drink and I'll do my best to explain him to you."  
  
So before the two left for the café, Ron made a quick fire call and told the twins he'd be back eventually and he and Charlotte headed out. At the café he had barely begun the tale of the "Boy Who Lived' when they were joined by Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione explained the myth surrounding Harry and the truth behind it. They glossed over a bit his very personal information, but explained about their school years together, the resurrection and defeat of Voldemort, taking the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations, his establishment of the Sirius Black Memorial Child Care Facility, which was an orphanage Harry had created to care for all the orphaned children whose parents died at the hands of the Death Eaters during the war and his time at the Auror Training Academy.   
  
"He is an impressive young man isn't he?" Charlotte asked in disbelief that one so young could do so much.  
  
"Yes, he is," said Hermione, "and the worst part of it is, he doesn't believe it himself. He goes through life thinking that after he is either tainted by the darkness he defeated or that any thing nice anyone does for him is out of charity."  
  
"Yeah," Ron joined in with a bit of sandwich in his mouth, "I don't know how many job offers he had coming in over the summer from people dying to have him work worth them and he blew them all off as if he was a charity case. Like he hadn't really earned or deserved any of them."  
  
"Then thankfully that job at the Honeychurch Institute of Magic opened up and he went to work for them. That job may end up being the best thing that ever happened to him." said Hermione with a bit of a sigh.  
  
"I don't understand, why doesn't he work at his orphanage, or with the ministry as an Auror?" Charlotte asked in complete awe.   
  
"Well you see, after he campaigned against the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge…" Hermione began.  
  
"Total waste of a human being." Ron chimed in, a bit rudely.  
  
"…Harry didn't think he had shown the proper loyalty to the magical government and refused to work for them again, saying they would never trust him. This is total rubbish because over half the different departments were clambering over each other to offer him positions." she finished ignoring Ron's comment.  
  
"I see…and the orphanage?" Charlotte asked again.  
  
Ron looked sheepish and said, "He didn't think anyone would want to adopt the kids if he was in charge of the facility so he gave the job to my sister Ginny, but he is on the Board of Governors over it."  
  
"Now I'm really confused, if he thinks he isn't good enough for an orphanage or the government, then how is he good enough for the school?"  
  
"That's simple," beamed Hermione, "when he went for his interview, he found that the school's sports program was in desperate disrepair and he can't forgo a challenge like that. Plus the fact, even though he hates admitting it, he loves to play the hero. He knew if he took that job, he could make some changes for the better at that school. Of course, he would never take the credit for it, those things would just happen or appear and then he would pretend he had no clue as to how it was done."  
  
"Or say a 'mysterious benefactor' had intervened, which ever happened to come up first." supplied Ron.  
  
"Alright answer me this then," Charlotte began, "why did he help Will and me that day? Why did he just take one look at us and decide to pay for his robes and books at Madame Malkins and Flourish and Blott's? And then later on that owl from the Magical Menagerie pet store?"  
  
"Actually, Fred and George paid for the owl." Ron said. "They told me about it when I returned with Harry when he bought the school of his two dozen brand new brooms for their flying lessons."  
  
"He did?" asked Hermione and Ron nodded his head in response.  
  
"Yes, but as I asked…" said a frustrated Charlotte at Ron and Hermione's never ended array of tangents.  
  
"Honestly I would say the reason he did it, would be because of the way he was raised. After his parents died and he went to live with those retched Dursleys, he made a promise to himself that he would never let another live a life like that. That and the fact he believes that kindness is its own reward." said Hermione.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night as Charlotte was settling into her bed with one of her new books, 'Magical History from around the World, Volume VI: the Americas' thinking about her day and what she had learned. She began to read the thick tome when the thought struck her, 'he reminds me of that boy from the book I used to read to Will.'  
  
Slowly she climbed out of bed to look for the book in Will's shelves when she remembered that it was a library book. So instead she went to her computer and decided to look it up online. She knew the perfect thing to get him as a present for giving her that ticket to the train to see Will.  
  
"Now let's see," she said aloud, "what was the name of that book? Oh yes, Wizard's Hall."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Easter Holiday

Will Beagle & the Easter Holliday  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as Harry Potter & the Honeychurch Institute of Magic Chapter 23 & 24 and joins back in half way thru 25.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting in their compartment on the train Will Beagle and his best mate, Xander Malfoy were discussing the Quidditch match between Brutus and Desdrilla that had taken place the previous day. Xander had ended up with a bloody nose, but he had still managed to catch the snitch, securing Brutus' win.  
  
"It was still amazing," Will said with a mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "You should have seen the look on Feeney's face when held the snitch up above your head like that. I thought she was going to cry."  
  
Both boys laughed as Xander bit the head off of his chocolate frog. Looking into the package, he found the card.  
  
"Who is it?" Will asked, wanting to know as they were both collecting the cards.  
  
"It's Professor Potter." Xander said with glee. Harry's card had been so popular and sought after, that they had become scare rather quickly. Even Harry didn't have one of his own cards.  
  
"Read it Xander, what's it say about him?" asked Will excitedly.  
  
"Harry James Potter, considered by many to be one of the most powerful wizards of modern times, along with his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. He is best known for his defeat of the dark wizard, Voldemort, at the age of a year old, earning him the title 'the boy who lived.' Then later won the coveted Tri-Wizard Tournament at the age of fourteen, later heralded the return of Voldemort to life and was instrument in his final defeat by the time he graduated Hogwarts. Also Harry Potter hold two Orders of Merlin, one for finding a way to destroy Dementors who had joined Voldemort's campaign of terror and the second for his ultimate defeat. Currently Harry Potter is known as 'the man who destroyed evil.'"   
  
"Whoa." they both said together impressed.  
  
Just then the door to their compartment opened and in walked Daisy Gamble and Waverly Su, two of the first year girls.  
  
"Hey guys." Daisy called, "What's going on? Still talking about Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes." they said together, which Daisy smiled at.  
  
"What's that in your hand Xander?" Waverly asked.  
  
"Chocolate frog card of Professor Potter." said Will excitedly, "They're really rare."  
  
"Can I see?" Waverly asked.  
  
Xander looked like he didn't want to be parted from the card, but Will gave him a look that said, 'Do it.'  
  
The girls took the card gingerly and read it. They were both as impressed by it as the boys had been.  
  
"Wow!" Daisy said and Waverly nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I can't believe you've gotten one, you could sell it and make a lot of money."  
  
"No way, it's going to be a part of my collection."  
  
"Well, you better show it to Professor Potter before you hide it away from the world." Waverly said.  
  
"Why?" the other three asked not understanding.  
  
"Well I overheard him talking to Toby Floyd, the nerdy third year, that he had never seen his own card. Toby collects them also and he wanted to see Professor Potter's card, figuring he had one, but he doesn't." Waverly explained to them.  
  
"We've got to let him see the card then." said Will.  
  
"Okay, when we get back, help me remember it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the train pulled into platform 6 7/8 at King's Cross Station, the children disembarked and found their parents, who were picking them up for the holiday.  
  
Will and Xander quickly found Mrs. Beagle, who was standing near the concealed entrance to the platform.  
  
"Will" she called out to her son.  
  
"Mum" he called back to her and the two boys went over to her.  
  
"Hello Xander, who are you today."  
  
"I'm fine ma'am, thank you." he replied politely.  
  
They exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes before Xander spotted his half brother and went to join them.  
  
"I hope he has a good trip." Will said to his mother.  
  
"Me too, Will, me too." she replied  
  
Will and his mother stood there and watched them to make sure Xander might not need to come home with them anyway. Then they saw the most peculiar thing in the world, Xander's began to sniff him as if he smelled of something. The one place he sniffed the most of Xander's back, in the same spot where Professor Potter had patted him just before they got on the train to come home.  
  
"He couldn't smell that could he?" asked Will.  
  
"Couldn't smell what honey?"  
  
"Professor Potter patted us both on the back, right where Xander's brother is sniffing him. You don't think he can smell him on Xander, do you?"  
  
"I haven't a clue."  
  
They both watched as Draco and Blaise escorted Xander out of the train station and into a waiting car, before they went to their own car and went home.   
  
* * * * *  
  
When Will and Mrs. Beagle arrived at home, they found a familiar brown owl waiting for them.  
  
"Merlin" said Will, "I thought you were going to stay at school and wait for me to return."  
  
"Apparently not." Charlotte said with a smile and went into the house.  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be a great holiday."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D 


End file.
